Shrunk
by tvnut127
Summary: On a normal exploring mission, something goes wrong. Someone gets small. Humor ensues.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Too bad. MGM owns it all._

_This is my first attempt as fanfiction, so please be honest if you review._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Shrunk**

The sky was bright as the team stepped from the event horizon of the stargate. Surrounding them were trees that must have been thousands of years old. Up ahead there were ruins that had long ago been magnificent buildings.

"Well, this should be interesting," Major John Sheppard comented, looking rather bored.

"Are you kidding? There are huge energy readings coming from that ruin right over there. Think of all the different ancient inventions, just waiting to be found again," Dr. Rodney McKay was practically drooling.

Teyla and Lt. Ford gave each other knowing looks. They were going to be there for a while.

The team slowly entered the building that had no doubt been a lab years earlier. They looked around in amazement. Today was McKay's lucky day. There were ancient devices scattered around the room.

"Okay everyone. Let's settle in for awhile. I can tell we will be here for a while," John said

He started to sit on what looked like a perfectly harmless chair.

"Wait! Major don't touch anything. We don't know what all these inventions do," Rodney stated.

"I'm sure they had to have chairs in here, okay. This chair should be okay. It's in the corner." John sat in the chair.

As soon as he sat, a bright light emitted from it. An 'Oh crap' could be heard but no one could see him. The light got brighter and brighter until everyone was blinded. Then, as fast as the light came, it was gone.

"Sir, are you okay?" Ford asked, still feeling the effects of being blinded.

"Major Sheppard?" Teyla asked, trying to see around the room.

"Uh oh, we've got a problem." Rodney said as he stared at a small child with short, tousled brown hair.

* * *

_If you want more, please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Again, I don't own anything. MGM still owns it._

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Trouble**

"Where am I?" the little voice asked. His eyes were like saucers, quickly glancing from one person to the next.

"You are safe," Teyla answered, her voice unsure.

"Oh this is just great! I told him 'Don't touch anything,' so what does he do? He sits in a chair that makes adults turn into kids," Rodney fumed.

"McKay, calm down. We need to figure this out," Ford stated, looking at Rodney. Glancing at the younger version of Major Sheppard, he asked softly, "What is your name?"

"John."

All of the adults looked at each other. This was going to be hard to explain to Dr. Weir.

_Back at the city…_

"Incoming Wormhole."

Dr. Elizabeth Weir came rushing in, looking worried. Sheppard's team was the only team out and they weren't due back for a few hours.

"It's Lt. Ford's code, ma'm."

"Lower the shield," Elizabeth said, thinking of all of the worst case scenarios in her head. What she was not expecting was Ford, Teyla, and McKay escorting a child through the gate.

"Put me down! Put me down!" John shouted kicking Rodney in the stomach.

"Ow! Oh you people do not pay me enough. And why did I have to hold him? You guys have arms," Rodney complained as the child hoped to the floor.

Elizabeth came running down the steps, "Where's Major Sheppard?"

The child stopped running circles around Rodney and looked at her. "Hey, my last name is Sheppard. Are you looking for my dad, 'cuse I don't know where he is."

Elizabeth looked from the child to the team and back at the child again. "John?"

"What? Where am I? This place looks cool. One time I saw a show about aliens. Are we on an alien planet? That would be cool." John jabbered on while Elizabeth nodded her head, looking rather dazed.

When he finally stopped to take a breath, Elizabeth quickly addressed the team. "Let's go to the infirmary. You can explain on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own anything. MGM does. _

_Thanks to those who have reviewed. I'm hoping to finish this up sometime in the next week, but who knows? School has started again, so I may be slow to update._

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Doctor's Visit**

As far as Carson Beckett knew, it was a pretty normal day. There had been a few bumps, burns, and bruises, but all in all it had been a pretty boring day. That is until he heard a child's voice.

"I don't like doctors. They're mean and they give shots."

Carson looked toward the doorway, slightly confused. Major Sheppard's team, minus Major Sheppard, entered followed by Elizabeth and a small boy.

"Well hello there lad. I'm Dr. Beckett. What's your name?" Carson asked, squatting down to the child's level.

"My name is John Sheppard," the boy answered, eyeing Carson warily.

Carson jerked his head up so fast, he almost fell over. His eyes gave a questioning glance at Weir and company as he sank down to the child's level again.

"How old are son?" Carson asked.

John looked at Elizabeth, as if asking her if it was safe to talk to him. He really wasn't found of doctors.

"It's okay John. You can tell him. Dr. Beckett is really nice," Elizabeth said, still trying to keep herself calm. Some weird things had happened around Atlantis before, but this definitely topped them all.

"I'm five. Where am I? Where's my dad?" John asked, looking at them all intently,

"I'm not sure. But we will find him, okay?" Elizabeth said confidently.

Carson looked at Elizabeth and motioned for her to talk to him in quiet. He was curious to know what had happened. As they slipped away, John suddenly ran after them.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"It's okay, we'll be right back. We will even stay where you can see us. Just stay with the others. If you ask, they may play a game with you. Just don't ask that man in the blue, his name is Rodney and he can be mean sometimes," Elizabeth said smirking.

"I know. He carried me back from the big puddle," John said, wrinkling his nose as he remembered back. He then ran back and joined the group, staying far away from Rodney.

"What happened? He was fine this morning when I checked him. You realize I will need to take some tests. He's not going to be happy," Carson stated.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. From what the team told me, it seems that Major Sheppard sat on a devise that looked like a chair. There was a bright light and then, well, he was a child. What is strange is that his mental state has decreased as well."

"Aye, that is a major concern for me. I guess what is next is the tests. You seem to be the one he has latched onto. Want to help?" Carson asked.

"Sure."

And with that they turned to watch John play rock – paper – scissors with everyone, including Rodney.

* * *

_If you want more, you know the drill. Review please._


	4. Chapter 4

_I still don't own anything. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like it._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Old Family, New Family**

"Well, according to the test results, John is perfectly healthy. He is right where he should be for a five year old," Carson stated, glancing at the charts one more time. It had been quite the experience getting blood from little John. He had squirmed and cried the entire time. Now he was perfectly happy.

"But he's not five. What about the mental part of this all?" Rodney asked, looking at John sitting on Teyla's lap while she read to him.

"To be honest, I have no idea. This is way out of my league. We can only hope that once you look at the devise, you'll find something that makes sense and change him back." Carson admitted.

"Alright, Rodney, I want you, Ford, and Teyla to go back to the planet and search the lab. Take Zelenka also, we need as many brains on this as possible," Elizabeth commanded.

The group nodded and walked off. Elizabeth looked over at the little boy who was once her friend. Seeing him small and vulnerable was strange. He was always so tough. Looking at the little boy in front of her, she never would have guessed it. He had a guarded look in his eyes almost all the time, like he had seen too much for a five year old. Realizing she had stood there for quite a while, she walked over to Carson and John.

"What are you boys talking about?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, John here was telling me about his birthday. He got a dog. What was his name?" Carson said.

"His name is Buster. He has a really long tail. He drools a lot too." John said, his eyes losing that guarded look.

"That's really neat. I thought I could show you around this city. You have been asking where we are. We are in a city called Atlantis." Elizabeth explained, leading him away from the infirmary.

"It's so big. How did I get here? I was at home then at that place where those people found me. I was scared but they were nice. Except for Rodney. He was mean." John said.

"I don't know how you got here. As for Rodney, just give it time. He'll grow on you." Elizabeth said, smiling

"You remind me of my mom. She was really nice. She had pretty eyes like you too." John stated, the guarded look returning.

"What happened to your mom?" Elizabeth asked, looking somewhat concerned. She had figured out where that guarded look came from.

"I don't want to talk about. Maybe later," he said, hanging his head.

"It's okay. We can still take a walk around Atlantis for now," Elizabeth said. As they walked along, people stared at them curiously.

* * *

_I haven't seen too many episodes, so I don't know anything about his family. If it is different that I write about, oh well. Keep reviewing if you want more._


	5. Chapter 5

_Yet again, I own nothing related to the show._

_Hope you like this new chapter._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Some Answers**

Walking around Atlantis had its benefits to little John. He seemed to relax and was actually running ahead of Elizabeth. But he always stayed in full range of her.

"John, are you hungry?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten in forever," he responded.

"Alright, we'll head to the commissary."

As they arrived, Elizabeth noticed everyone looking at them. News had traveled fast apparently. She led John towards the line and got him his food. Walking to a table, she looked at the food he had wanted, macaroni and cheese with ketchup in it. She visually shuddered at the food. How anyone could eat that amazed her.

"My mom always got me the best food," John stated out of the blue.

"She doesn't anymore?" Elizabeth asked, trying to not push him.

"Not since she died."

Almost immediately his eyes became guarded and she knew that she would get no more out of him for the time being. Smiling, she looked down at the food.

"So, is that _really_ good?"

"Yeah, my dad makes this for me everyday. I love it," he answered.

"Elizabeth, we're back and I have some interesting news," Rodney's voice sounded over her headset.

"Okay Rodney, meet us in the commissary. We're eating," Elizabeth said.

"Alright, be right there."

Glancing back at John, she saw a confused look on his face. She smiled at him reassuringly. Reaching for her ear, she pulled out her headset.

"This helps all of us here talk to each other. I was just talking to Rodney. He'll be here soon, so if you want the rest of your food, I'd suggest you eat it quick."

A few minutes later, the team arrived. Seeing Rodney coming, John finished the rest of his mac and cheese. They all sat down and Rodney started right in.

"I was able to find some text next to the chair that, amazingly enough, told what it did. The ancients realized that the wraith don't feed on children so they created this device that made them children."

"Why would the ancients create a device that worked well but also made them lose their memory?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's the hitch. In everything I read, it talked of how they were able to retain their memories from before. I believe that the reason Major Sheppard doesn't remember anything is because he only has the ancient gene and is not fully ancient."

"Who are the ancients?" John asked, everyone looking at him surprisingly. They had forgotten he was there.

"Why don't we head to the infirmary and find something for John to do. Then you can explain the rest to me," Elizabeth said, looking at the group. They all nodded and got up to leave.

"You still haven't answered the question," John said.

"It's a long story John. Maybe I will have time to tell you in a little bit," Elizabeth answered as they left the commissary.

* * *

_I don't know if that little fact about the wraith is true but it works for the story. If you want more, please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Still don't own anything, though I wish I did._

_Sorry for the short chapter, I've been really busy._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Bedtime**

After arriving at the infirmary, John settled in and started playing with some toys the nurses had found. The adults gathered around and started talking.

"So from the text I read, anyone who has the ancient gene and so much as touches it will be turned into a child," Rodney explained.

"Wait, anyone who touches it? That means we can't let people with the gene anywhere near it, even you Rodney. You had the gene therapy," Elizabeth said.

"If I'm careful I should be fine. I'm the only one qualified to work on the machine and try to change the affect of it."

"You can't go. If you get changed into a small child, there will be some serious trouble around here. I'll send Zelenka and a few others but not you"

"Elizabeth, I - ," Rodney started.

"No, Zelenka can fill you in and you can give him advise but I will not risk you getting changed into a child," Elizabeth stated firmly.

"Now that we have that sorted out, there is another problem to work out," Carson said, nodding towards the middle of the infirmary. Everyone looked and was surprised to see John starting to nod off on one of the beds.

"He needs a place to sleep and I don't think the infirmary would be a good place for him. I have lots of people come in at night and it could scare him," Carson said.

"Alright, he seems to have clung on to me, so he can sleep in my quarters with me," Elizabeth stated.

They all walked over to where he was trying desperately to stay awake. Upon seeing them he open his eyes wide, as if to say 'I'm awake'. Elizabeth smiled.

"Well John, it is time to go to bed. I thought you could sleep in my quarters tonight. Is that okay?"

John shook his head. They all looked at each other confused. He had clung onto Elizabeth, who would he feel safer with? He got a sneaky smile on his face and pointed at Rodney.

"Oh no. I'm not good with kids. They are loud and annoying," Rodney complained. With that statement, John smiled even bigger. He knew that he was going to have good time annoying this guy.

"Okay Rodney, take care of our little friend," Elizabeth said smirking.

"Alright, let's go," Rodney said, looking grumpier than ever. Everyone one smiled as they watched the duo leave.

* * *

_What's that? You want more? Review please._


	7. Chapter 7

_Dang, I still don't own anything. Maybe someday._

_Hope ya like this chapter (I wrote this while I was sick)._

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Revelations**

The next morning, Rodney and John met everyone in the infirmary. They laughed as John ran ahead shouting and having a good time. Looking at Rodney was the exact opposite. He looked tired and grumpy.

"How did you boys sleep?" Teyla asked, trying not to laugh at the glare that Rodney shot her.

"We had lots of fun. First we got back and he gave me soda. He said it was a combination of Mountain Dew and Mountain Dew: Code Red. It was really good. Then we stayed up all night and played games. Rodney kept on saying it was time for bed but I wasn't tired. My dad never let's me drink pop before bed," John rambled on. They all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"By the way guys, thanks for telling me that I can't give kids pop," Rodney said sarcastically.

"Rodney, everyone knows that you can't give kids pop, the caffeine gets them hyped up," Carson said.

"Wow, that's like twelve hours to late. Can I please go work on the chair? I talked to Zelenka this morning and he hasn't had any luck. I promise not to touch it or go near it. I'll just tell people what to do," Rodney begged to Elizabeth.

"Alright, you can go. Just be careful. I think that John and I will have breakfast, sound good everyone?"

They all nodded and went their separate ways. Elizabeth smiled as John ran a little ways ahead of her. He was fun to watch as a child but she missed the adult version of him. They had grown close over the last few months and although he was right in front of her, he wasn't. There was something different about him, something he was holding back. She had figured that it had to be something about his mother. Hopefully one day she would know.

"Can I have waffles with chocolate chips and syrup?" His voice drew here out of her thoughts.

"Um, I think you have had enough sugar in the last twelve hours. You can have waffles with syrup but no chocolate."

They sat down and started eating quietly. A couple minutes later, Ford came up.

"Can I join you guys?"

"Sure Lieutenant," Elizabeth said smiling. Ford and John talked a little about his dog and war movies that they had seen. Suddenly, Elizabeth's headset came to life.

"Elizabeth, I figured out how to fix this whole situation. Zelenka missed the most obvious thing. There is literally a 'big' and 'little' switch on it. If you bring the major back to the gateroom, we can escort him back and change him back," Rodney said.

"We'll be right there." Looking at Ford and John she said, "Let's go."

* * *

_I took the whole Mountain Dew thing from real life. I didn't know that caffeine and kids don't mix._

_Review please. I think I may finish this in the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

_As much as I wish I did, I don't own any of this._

_Hope you like this final chapter. Sorry it took so long to update._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: The Truth Comes Out**

Walking back into the old, abandoned lab seemed to scare John. He instantly clung onto Elizabeth's leg and looked around with big eyes. Elizabeth leaned down and picked him up. She was going to miss having a little kid around. But she was excited to have her John back.

"Alright, I see you saw the munchkin. Just bring him over here," Rodney commanded.

"Rodney, that was mean," Elizabeth stated.

"What, he always teases me. I can't have a microsecond of fun?"

"Not with a kid."

Sighing, Rodney turned and checked the chair one last time. Everything seemed to be in place.

"Okay, let's do this."

Elizabeth carried John over to the chair. Before she set him down, she looked at him. "Say hi to Buster for me, okay?"

"Alright."

She slowly lowered him into the chair. As she let go there was a big flash and everyone was blinded.

"What happened?" John's adult voice could be heard before he was seen.

"It worked! I did it again!" Rodney said triumphantly.

"What worked? Elizabeth, what are you doing here? Zelenka, you too? I just sat down," John looked around confused.

Finally everyone could see. In the chair sat their John Sheppard. The right age and memory still intact.

"Will someone answer me? This is going to be a long briefing, isn't it?"

_A few days later…_

Sitting in the commissary, John was eating his macaroni and cheese. Elizabeth walked up.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. I'm just enjoying a little mac and cheese," John said smiling.

"I noticed that you don't eat it with ketchup anymore," Elizabeth said laughing.

"Not since I was a kid. You know, it's funny. If I think really hard, I can kind of remember being here. Before, that is. When I was a kid. It is like a memory of going to Chuck E. Chesses. It was only two days but I can remember it."

"So do you remember torturing Rodney then?" Elizabeth asked, trying to hide her smile.

"No, but I do remember you. You reminded me of my mom. You are really good with kids. Where did you learn that?" John asked.

"I have nieces and nephews. Can I ask you something? If you don't want to answer me, that's fine. I was just wondering."

"Sure, ask away."

"What happened to your mom? When you were little, you had this guarded look in your eyes that only showed up when you brought up your mom," Elizabeth rushed out the words.

The guarded look appeared in his eyes but disappeared almost right away. He sighed.

"My mom died about two months before I was here, as a kid, that is. She and I were in a car accident. I almost died too, but I pulled through. She didn't. I think I always thought that it should have been me who had died. My dad was so sad. I remember being here and it was like having my mom back for a few days."

He glanced at Elizabeth. She had tears in her eyes. He smiled at her.

"It was a long time ago. I'm fine now. In fact, I was thinking of going to torture Rodney for awhile, care to join me?"

"I would like that," she responded, returning the smile.

They left the commissary and went off to find Rodney. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

_Alright, I am done! This was fun, I might write another story. Any ideas? If you could review one last time, that would be just great. Thanks!_


End file.
